Wally's Path
by WillieF21
Summary: Starts after the Invasion mission on episode Failsafe. See Wally's actions and how Barry Allen, Flash, takes a bigger role in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Young Justice**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Artemis!" Wally exclaimed as he awoke. He, like Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, wolf, And Artemis, had died during the alien invasion.

"She's fine." Flash said as Wally looked up at him.

"What happened?" Wally asked

"You guys were placed in a mental simulation." Flash said

"But it felt so real." Wally said

"Before going in we informed you were going into a mental simulation together." Martian Manhunter said, "After the death of Artemis, Miss Martian's power caused you all to believe it was real. That's why when Artemis died she was put in a coma out here. She was supposed to wake up but she believed it to be real in her mind" He explained as Wally remembered how he took it when Artemis died.

"It's not her fault!" Superboy said defensively as he walked over to Megan.

"No it isn't." Batman said

"In terms of raw power, she has the strongest telepathic mind I have ever encountered. Stronger, by far, than mine." Martian Manhunter said

"All she needs is time to gain better control over her mental power." Batman said as Martian Manhunter nodded.

"All of you head to bed for tonight. Tomorrow you will have mandatory counseling sessions with Black Canary." Batman said as the team headed their separate ways.

_**The next day**_

"Hey babe." Wally said as he sped into the room and sat down with a big bowl. He didn't want to come this counseling session, but Batman said it was necessary.

_All I need to do is convince her that I was unaffected by pretending like it never happened,_ Wally thought.

"How do you feel about what happened yesterday?" Black Canary asked

"I feel unaffected. It was a simple training mission that we failed." Wally said as he tossed some popcorn into his mouth.

"I can see that you don't want to talk about it. Would you rather we talk about your reaction to Artemis's death?" Black canary asked

_Oh come on. She would ask me the one question that I have on my mind,_ Wally thought

"Maybe when Megan made us think that the situation was real she unconsciously transferred her sorrow of losing Artemis to me. And since I don't do sad, it transformed into anger, combined with the sense of loss I already had for losing a comrade." Wally said off the top of his head.

"You expect me to believe that?" Black Canary said with a Batman face on.

"I expect for you to be calling your next person, because I'm leaving." Wally said as he exited the room quickly.

_**Some time later **_

"I thought I'd find you up here." Flash said

"Hey Uncle Barry." Wally said

"What's going on Wally?" Flash asked

"You might want to follow me first." Wally said as he led Flash on a 3 minute run to Barry's house in Keystone city.

"So talk to me." Barry said as he and Wally both came out of their superhero costumes and sat in the living room.

"I didn't want any eavesdroppers." Wally started

"Ever since the team started I had a small crush on Megan. I was disappointed that Speedy couldn't be there with us, but I had faith that he would miss us and join later. When Artemis joined, I didn't want her taking Speedy's place, it was nothing personal, but I was being selfish. As time passed my friendship with Artemis got worse because of all of the arguing and stuff we did." Wally said as Barry nodded.

"When I put on Dr. Fate's helmet I talked to Kent Nelson. He told me that Megan was just a small crush that wouldn't last. He said I needed to find a girl who wouldn't let me get away with anything. At first I paid him no mind and continued flirting with Megan. Looking back at my reaction to Artemis's death, I think she's the girl for me." Wally finished

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Barry asked

"I would, but I have competition in Superboy. I don't think he likes her, but I know she likes him." Wally said

"Do you have any ideas of what you can do?" Barry asked

"I thought of something while we were running. I need you get me some leave from the team." Wally said as he looked at Barry with determination.

"I think I can arrange that." Barry said

_**The next day **_

"You want what?" Batman said

"I want some vacation time for me and Wally." Barry said

"Why?" Batman said

"You'll understand when we return." Barry said

"You're den mother for two weeks." Batman said as he agreed to the arranged vacation time.

_**One week days later, mission briefing**_

"We're all here Batman." Robin said.

"Wait where are Wally, Aqualad, and Zatanna?" Megan asked as she looked around

"Kid Flash and Flash are away on other business. Aqualad was called home to Atlantis. Zatanna is undergoing training with Black Canary." Batman said, "You're mission is to determine what is the situation in Qurac. The elected president, Harjavti, has stated that Qurac and Bialya are going to recombine with Queen Bee as leader. He has also censored the press, silenced protests, and allowed Bialyan troops to enforce martial law in the capitol Dhabar." Batman finished

"Queen Bee must have him under her spell." Robin

"Her powers don't work long range and she is still in Bialya's capitol." Batman

"Who's going to lead us Batman." Megan asked

"Robin." Batman said

"What?" Robin exclaimed

"You're the next logical choice." Batman said as he dismissed the team.

AN: The events inbetween episode Failsafe and epsiode Image still happened, but Wally just wasn't there. Since Wally and Barry were away Superman took his place in the delivery mission, on Wally's birthday, using his super speed. Superboy took Superman's place in the fighting on the joint mission. As you can see I'm replacing Wally's spot on the Qurac mission with Artemis. This all happened in the course of four days back to back in my story. I will explain how Wally and Barry spent their last three days in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Young Justice**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Have you given any thought to your costume change?" Barry asked his nephew Wally. They had ran to California, rented a hotel room for a weeklong stay. It had been four days since their departure and they had three more days, including today, until they had to return.

"Not really." Wally said. With all his work he hadn't had time to think of what to wear on the day of his return. Wally had trained very hard and learned how use a bow and arrow, like Artemis, Green Arrow, and Red Arrow, but on a weaker level. He also became more like his Uncle Barry and stopped being accident prone. He even increased his martial arts skill and learned to use his superhuman reflexes and agility to his advantage in fights.

"Well we're done training so you have three days to really think of something." Barry said

_**Mount justice three days later**_

"Team gather!" Batman said over the loudspeaker

The full team gathered. Garfield had developed some animal shape changing abilities and his mother wanted him to use them so she allowed him to join Young Justice. Batman had also promised Robin a surprise soon after today. Next to Robin, and Beastboy (Garfield) was Zatanna, Superboy, Megan, Aqualad, and Artemis.

"What is our mission Batman?" Aqualad asked

"No mission today." Flash said as he sped into the room.

"Wow it's the Flash." Beastboy said

"If you think I'm cool check out your new teammate." Flash said

"New teammate? But what about our old one?" Robin asked

"He's long gone." Wally said as he entered the room. Beastboy didn't recognize him. The rest of the team took in his appearance with awe and shock. Wally looked very different. He wore a black suit with two red lightning bolts coming down from each shoulder. He also had red bolts on the outer sides of his thighs. He even wore red and black striped boots. The biggest change to his appearance was that he was wearing a mask similar to Robin's, and that he died his hair from bright red to a dark red which is the exact same color on his suit. Wally was also at least 2 inches taller and he was as ripped as Superboy, which Artemis noticed immediately.

_Wow I can't believe it, but I'm actually staring at Wally and I like what I'm seeing,_ Artemis thought.

_I was right. He does like Artemis. It's obvious that he went away to train because he felt either responsible for her death or guilty that he couldn't save her,_ Megan thought as she fought the urge to hit her head and say Hello Megan

"Hey KF, what's with the new outfit?" Robin asked

"I thought it was time for a change. I liked the black of my stealth outfit so I started with that, but I wanted to keep the red because it's the color of the Flash, so I threw it in there." Wally said

_Looks like she likes the change. Just wait to she sees the rest of my surprises,_ Wally thought as he pretended not to notice Artemis staring.

"I didn't just call you for a reunion. I wanted to introduce you to your den mother for the next two weeks." Batman said

"It's time for training. If I'm going to be den mother I want to see your skills." Flash said as Batman walked away.

Trying to keep it as subtle as possible Flash partnered Superboy vs. Robin, Artemis vs. Wally, and Aqualad vs. Beastboy.

Wally immediately started grinning at Artemis who got irritated. She thought he was underestimated her abilities.

"Don't think that just because you've been away for a week of training that you can beat me." Artemis exclaimed

"The thought never crossed my mind." Wally said as he quickly grabbed her bow and three arrows off her back.

"Hey give that back!" She said angrily.

"After this. I bet I can change the direction of the first arrow and hit it with the third arrow." He said

"As if." She said as he proved her wrong and did exactly what he said he would do. The second arrow, which also changed course after hitting the first arrow, hit her in the butt.

He tossed her the bow and quickly closed the gap between them before she could pull out an arrow. He tapped her on her shoulder and then stood in her face.

_I don't how __**he**__ was able to do that, but he won't beat me so easily_. Artemis thought as she swung for his face.

The fight between Artemis and Wally consisted of no arrow shooting or super speed. Wally used his normal speed to block all of Artemis's moves and even allowed her to block his attempts.

The other two fights on the other hand finished before Wally and Artemis's with Beastboy defeating Aqualad by turning into an ant, crawling under Aqualad's legs and then changing into a baby elephant, which caused Aqualad to forfeit. Superboy beat Robin by using his increased stamina to constantly strike at Robin, who used a lot of energy to jump and dodge Superboy's attacks. The league members, minus Artemis and Wally, came together to watch the display of equal martial arts skill from Wally and Artemis.

After they got tired from fighting Artemis was about to speak before Wally cut her off.

"If you weren't holding back Artemis, you would have won. I was giving it everything I had." Wally said

_Smart kid,_ Flash thought as he analyzing the finished battle in his head and how Wally could have beaten her if he wanted to.

The team dispersed and Artemis headed to her room. She was sweaty and felt like a nice hot shower.

As she removed her clothes she noticed a piece of folded paper fall from her shoulder.

She picked up the harmless looking note and read it. The contents of the note put a huge smile on her face as she headed into the bathroom for a quicker than she originally planned shower.

AN: I know it seems fast but I have something big planned and I'm also planning for this to be a short story with not that many chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Young Justice**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"So did you slip her the note?" Barry asked. He and Wally were sitting in Barry's living room once again. Wally was still wearing his Kid Flash suit, minus the mask, because he hadn't made his suit ring accessible like Barry's (AN: Barry's suit can retract into his ring, but Wally's can't yet).

"Of course I did. I didn't realize that sparing could be fun when you doing with such a pretty girl." Wally said as he smiled

"So your meeting her where again?" Barry asked

"The note told her to meet me at Happy Harbor beach, outside Happy Harbor." Wally said

"You do realize that it's getting late. I hope you plan on meeting her tomorrow." Barry said

"Come on you know the only free time that we really get is at nighttime. In the daytime there's always the possibility of being interrupted by Batman with a mission or something." Wally explained

"Well you are right. When are you supposed to meet her?" Barry asked

"At 8:00." Wally said

"You do know that it'll take at least take about 5 minutes to change your clothes and get there." Barry said as Wally nodded. "Did you also know that it's 7:54?"

Wally jumped up at looked at the clock. "I got to go." Wally said as he changed his clothes and headed to meet Artemis.

_**With Artemis at 7:55**_

_As fast as he is, I would have thought that he would have been here before me._ Artemis thought as she sat on the sand. She didn't want to seem too excited, but she really wanted to spend some time with Wally. She liked the physical changes and wanted to see what was inside.

"Hey Artemis." Wally said as he appeared behind Artemis.

"Hey Wally." Artemis said as she stood up.

"Sorry I'm late; I was at my uncle's house." Wally said

"It's all right. So what to see me about?" Artemis asked

"I don't know if you know this or not, but remember when we did that mind simulation training?" Wally asked

"Yeah." She replied

"After you died, I took it very hard." He said

"Really?" She asked

"My exact words were that "They're dead! Every single alien! If it's the last thing I do" He said

"I didn't know you cared." She teased

"I didn't either. It's like they say, you don't realize what you have until it's gone." He said

"Who says you have me?" She teased again, although she kinda liked the idea of her and Wally. She did, at one point, have a crush on Superboy, but that dropped when she find out about his relationship with Megan. She knew that Wally had a crush on Megan, but he was coming to her without any knowledge of Megan's relationship. This made her feel special.

"You'll say it sooner or later." He said as he grabbed her hand and began walking along the beach.

"So how did you shoot those arrows like that today?" She asked, trying to change the subject to what she wanted to talk about.

"After my therapy session, I asked Uncle Barry to get me some time off. I took the time to better my skill at martial arts. I even took some time to gain some skill in shooting arrows. It was very hard." Wally said

"You forgot to mention these." She said as she put her hand on his muscle.

"Well you were staring at me when I returned, so there was no need to bring it up." He said

"You knew?" She asked in shock

"I knew you didn't want anyone else to know so I didn't say anything." He said

"So where were you when you when we fought Klarion on the all kid world?" Artemis asked as they stopped walking and sat on the sand.

"I didn't notice the difference for a while. I just thought that Uncle Barry just wasn't around. You can't assume much with a man that can run that fast. When I cut on the TV and saw the broadcast (AN: Aqualad, Robin, and Superboy were on the broadcast) I realized that there was a problem, but I trusted you guys to handle it without me. I knew that if I was need I would be contacted. I still had my communicator." He explained

"Well, what you don't know is that Zatanna officially joined the team after her father Zatara became Dr. Fate." She started

"What? How?" He asked

"Two worlds were created from Klarion and others' magic. A world with adults and a world with kids. Zatanna put on the helmet and on both sides we destroyed a crystal that was the key to their magic. When the worlds recombined Zatara convinced Dr. Fate to switch to himself because his body would be better suited for Dr. Fate's powers." She explained

"I didn't know that." He said

"You also missed out on some shocking news. Megan really looks exactly like her uncle in the face and she's bald. The way she looks when she's white and green is exactly what a TV character looked long ago. The show was Hello Megan and we met the actress during our mission to Qurac. Her son got hurt and Megan transformed her blood type to match his and gave him a blood transfusion. This gave him his powers and made him Beastboy." She explained

"I really missed everything in my time away from the team." He said

"You even missed the biggest bombshell that got dropped on me and almost got me and Zatanna killed." She said

"What happened?" He asked

"Well after the news Zatanna and I went out instead of attending a Halloween party with Megan and Superboy. We ran into some jerk named Harm and he kicked our butts until his dead sister helped us." Artemis said

"That sounds weird, but you survived so it's ok. What was the news?" He asked

"You know how I had a crush on Superboy?" She said as he nodded. "I found out from Zatanna that Superboy and Megan had a romantic relationship."

"Wow, as smart as I claim to be I never noticed this." He said, but not in sadness. He was only concerned that he didn't realize it sooner

"You were blinded, as was I, by your crush." She said

"Well I want you to know that these feelings I formed before I had this information. I also want you to know that I didn't hate when you joined the team. I was just being selfish because I wanted Speedy on the team. I knew him and we were close friends and you popped up out of nowhere. I want to apologize for the way I treated you when you first joined the team." He said very sincerely.

"It's ok Wally, I forgive you." She said as she got on her knees and got in his face. She then pulled him in for their first kiss, together and in their whole life.

AN: How you like chapter. Review with your thoughts. Don't worry there's more to the story than four or five chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Young Justice**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"So did you get that surprise from Batman yet?" Wally asked. They were sitting in the hangar next to Megan's ship.

"No I didn't. He said it was going to be sometime after the day you returned. I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary yet." Robin said. It has been three days since Wally's return and his first kiss with Artemis. They were as official a couple as Superboy and Megan.

"Hey guys." Superboy said as he walked over with Aqualad, and Beastboy.

"Hey." Robin and Wally replied

"Did you say something about a surprise?" Aqualad asked

"Yeah. Batman told me that he had a surprise that I would get sometime after KF"s return." Robin said

"But Rob hasn't noticed anything yet." Wally added.

"Maybe you're not looking in the right place." Beastboy asked

"I don't know, Batman is the master detective so he could have made this hard for me." Robin said as he started to think more about it.

_**With Artemis, Megan, and Zatanna**_

"So when did you and Wally start going together?" Megan asked. They were sitting on the couch in the living room. Although it's been three days, this is the first alone time Megan has had with Artemis to ask her.

"Three days ago when Wally returned." Artemis said.

"How did it happen?" Zatanna asked

"When we were sparring, he placed a note on me. The note told me to meet him down at Happy Harbor beach. We talked about where he was and what he was doing. I also told him about our missions. He apologized for how he treated me when we first met and then we kissed." Artemis said as she blushed at the thought of her first kiss.

"Hello ladies." Batman said as he approached them from behind. They turned around in shock. They were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't hear his footsteps. Well it was Batman so they probably wouldn't have heard him if he didn't want them to.

"I want you to meet you're new teammate." Batman said as the three girls got to thinking.

_Nobody else left the team, so it might actually be a new team member,_ Artemis thought

_Maybe, we'll get another cute one like Kid Flash,_ Zatanna thought

_We should really get another girl on the team,_ Megan thought

"Hi." A girl said as she stepped out from behind Batman.

"This is Batgirl, my other partner." Batman said

"Other partner!" The three girls said in unison.

"Yes. Go introduce her to the boys." Batman said as he walked off.

"Hey I'm Artemis." Artemis said

"I'm Zatanna" Zatanna said

"Miss Martian, but you can call me Megan." Megan said

"I'm Batgirl, Barbara Gordon." Batgirl said

"Wait aren't you Commissioner Gordon's niece?" Artemis asked

"Yes I am. I'm Batgirl because I found out Robin's identity, became Batman's partner. He's trained me ever since this team formed, but Robin doesn't know." Batgirl said

"I know who Robin is." Artemis said

"You shouldn't mention that. Batman has strict orders that we aren't supposed to reveal our secret identities." Batgirl said

"I won't say anything. I should have known that day though." Artemis said while smacking herself in the like Megan does.

"What happened?" Zatanna and Megan asked

"I guess its ok for us to know." Batgirl said after the pleading look on Artemis's face.

"I got a scholarship from Bruce Wayne, but you normally have to know someone important or be really smart and my grades aren't that good. When I first entered the school a kid runs over to me, takes a picture of us, and says I'll understand one day. He then ran off. I noticed him talking to you when this other girl was pulling me away. She said he was just a freshman." Artemis explained as she finally put all the pieces together. "I can't believe Robin and Batman are Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne."

"Nice detective skills, but I would prefer if my identity didn't leave this cave. I can't stop you from telling the boys that don't know, so you can fill them in too if you want." Batman said as he appeared behind them again.

"Stop sneaking up on us Bruce." Artemis said, but quickly looked away when he stared at her.

"Move along, return to what you were doing." He said

_**With the boys**_

"Hey guys." The girls said in unison

The boys looked up and were shocked to see a new female. Normally Wally would have rushed to flirt, but he was with Artemis so he looked at her instead.

"Who's she?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't recognize me Dick." Batgirl teased

"That voice. It can't be." Robin said lowly to himself.

"I found out your identity so Batman trained me and now I'm a part of the team." Batgirl said

"Barbara I…" Robin said before he walked away from the group.

"Hello Barbara I'm Kaldur, but everyone calls me Aqualad. I'm the team's leader." Aqualad said as he stepped forward to change the subject.

"I'm Kid Flash." Wally said as he put his arm around Artemis.

"I'm Superboy." Superboy said as Megan glided next to him and smiled

"I'm Beastboy. I'm new to the team too." He said as grinned widely.

"Hey team you got a mission. Batman said meet him for briefing. Wally, go get Robin." He said as he noticed that Robin wasn't with the group.

_**10 minutes later **_

"Everyone's here?" Batman said

"Wally and Robin aren't here." Artemis said, as if on cue, Wally sped into the room.

"Rob isn't anywhere in the cave or on the beach." Wally said

"What!" Batman said, apparently angry at himself.

AN: I've noticed that on the show Young Justice Robin likes Zatanna because he gets nervous around her and doesn't sound his normal cool when talking to her. I've also noticed that Barbara likes Dick because she was jealous when he took a picture of him and Artemis on her (Artemis's) first day at Gotham academy. Which girl would you like me to pair him with? I was also wondering do you want me to bring in a same age Raven or Terra for Beastboy.

Normally I would have tried to throw in a second chapter with this, but I want your reviews about the question's I've asked. If no one reviews then I'll just put the females I prefer.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Young Justice**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"How did the mission go?" Batman asked as he stood beside Flash.

"The mission was a success." Aqualad said with confidence. Being the leader was getting easier, but he knew that giving it up for Robin was what he wanted to do.

"Have you found Rob yet Batman?" Wally asked

"I've contacted him. He's ready for his punishment, but he's still out there somewhere. I could have traced him, but I trust him and I don't mind him doing whatever it is he's doing." Batman said

"No training for today guys. You got the rest of the day off." Flash said as the team left to the living room.

"I wonder where Rob is." Wally said

"Robin is more than capable of handling himself and calling in backup if he needs us." Aqualad said calmly, although he looked worried about his friend too.

_Megan can you reach out to his mind?_ Superboy thought as he looked toward Megan. When they returned from their mission, she dropped mental link that they had.

_No I can't. I can't pinpoint where he is, and besides he could and would probably block me from entering his mind._ Megan thought back

Batgirl was about to jump in the conversation, until her cell phone got a text message. She checked it and was shocked to see that the text was coming from Dick's cell phone. It told her to meet him alone.

She stood up and said, "Where's the bathroom?"

Megan pointed the way and Batgirl walked in that direction.

_**Later with Robin**_

_Hurry up Barb. I don't like being kept waiting,_ Robin thought as he waited

"I'm here Dick." Batgirl said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey Barb." He said as he looked away.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked

"Why did you do it?" He asked

"Do what?" She replied.

"Why did find out my identity as Robin? I thought we were best friends." He accused.

"Best friends don't keep things this big from each other." She shot back.

"I was doing it to protect you." He said

"What?" She asked

"Do you know how many enemies Batman and Robin have? Do you know what those enemies would do if they found out Robin's connection to Barbara Gordon. They would go after you to get to me." He said

"You think I would betray you like that?" She asked in shock

"No it's not that. I just don't know how far I would go to keep you safe." He said

"What do you mean?" She asked

"If you were in danger, I would put everything on the line to save you." He said

"Dick I'm not that important…" She started

"You are to me. You're the person I care about the most." He cut her off

"But what about Batman, Wally, or the rest of the team?" She asked

"They're not as important as you. Barb don't you get it?" He asked

"Get what?" She asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Barb, I love you." He said, still with his head turned the other way.

"Like a sister?" She asked

"So much more than that." He said as he quickly turned around and smashed his lips against hers.

At first she tried to fight, but she gave in.

_I didn't know that Dick felt that way about me. I've had a crush on him for the longest and I never noticed his feelings,_ Batgirl thought

_**With Batman and the rest of the team**_

"You have an emergency mission." Batman said

"What about Batgirl and Robin?" Zatanna asked

"Yeah, she went to the bathroom and never came back." Artemis added.

"She might be with Rob." Wally said

"What makes you think that?" Aqualad asked

"I saw her check her phone before she asked where the bathroom was. She might have gotten a text or missed call from him and went to find him alone." Wally concluded.

"It's ok, you can do the mission without them. You're mission is going to be a stealth ops. You're to locate and discover what caused a disturbance of power that the scanners picked up." Batman said

After he finished his words, Megan, Beastboy, Wally, and Artemis changed to their stealth outfits (Beastboy got his suit converted to change to stealth mode upon touching the symbol on his chest, BB). They headed to the ship and prepared to head out.

"What do you think it is?" Flash asked

"I think it was a teleportation, but not one I've ever heard of." Batman said

"Do you think that their ready for something like this? Why didn't the league send in someone?" Flash asked

"The league aren't as stealthy as this team besides. A couple of leaguers would attract too much attention. He seven of them are so unknown that they won't have to worry too much about being seen. " Batman explained

_**With the team**_

"I'm picking up a blocked mind a little further ahead." Megan said as they exited the exited the ship.

"Don't try to enter it Megan. If their mind is strong enough to block you, they'll know if you're trying to get in." Superboy said as she nodded.

"Pair of everyone. Superboy and Megan. Kid Flash and Artemis. Beastboy and Zatanna." He said as the team nodded in agreement.

The approached cautiously to the center of their attention, the source of the disturbance.

As they got closer they noticed a crater. Inside the crater was something they never expected.

The crater held…

_**With Robin and Batgirl**_

"So Dick, does this make us a couple?" She asked

"Of course it does, but I would prefer if Batman doesn't know so soon." He said

"Ok." She said as they entered the cave looking for their teammates.

"You guys are in trouble." Flash said as he saw them coming into the living room. Batman and Flash attended a meeting, through holograms, with the Justice League about accepting new member such as Red Arrow. They also talked about keeping Captain Marvel, instead of dropping him for not telling them that he was a kid(AN: I say that on the show Captain Marvel can't be dropped because Billy Batson is his secret identity and not many league members' secret identities are public knowledge within the league, so not telling them was keeping his secret identity secret) . They also denied a new green lantern because they already had Hal Jordan and John Stewart. When Batman's partners walked in the meeting was over and Batman was cutting off the feed.

"Where have you two been?" Batman said

"We…" They started

"It doesn't matter where they were. Right now they should be heading out to meet the rest of the team." Flash said

"No need, they've already contacted me and said that have landed and that they are already closing in on the disturbance." Batman said

"What disturbance?" They asked in unison

"A disturbance of power appeared and I sent them off to discover what caused it." Batman said

"Aqualad to Batman, we have spotted a crater at the center of the disturbance." Aqualad said through Batman's comm link in his ear.

"What have you found?" Batman asked

"At the center of the crater, there is a…" Aqualad said before the communication went fuzzy and died.

"Aqualad do you read me?" Batman said

"What happened?" Robin asked

"Let's go." Batman said as he motioned for the three to follow him.

AN: I'm pretty sure most of you can figure out what happened. If not it's in the next chapter.

Review and tell what you think. Oh and since you guys picked Robin and Batgirl, what about Zatanna. Should I bring in red arrow like they did in the show for her or some random hero of my choosing.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Young Justice**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**With the team**_

"At the center of the crater there's…" Aqualad was saying until his comm was pulled out his ear by an invisible source and destroyed.

"What's going on?" Aqualad said as he looked around

"I'm sorry." A voice called out from the center of the crater.

"Team move out of the shadows." Aqualad said, as the rest of the team jumped and into battle stances, minus Zatanna and Beastboy, who stood ready to use their powers.

"I mean you no harm. I'm just looking for help." The girl said as she levitated out of the crater.

"She's telling the truth, but I can't get anything else from her mind." Megan said

"My mind is a place that no sane person should enter." The girl said as she pulled off her hood.

"Team stand down." Aqualad commanded, "Who are you and why do you need help?"

"My name is Raven. I am the daughter of a human mother and the interdimensional demon Trigon. In my home dimension Azarath, a prophecy was created on the day of my birth. The prophecy was that my father would destroy my home dimension of Azarath and Earth. I need help to stop him." Raven said

"She's telling the truth." Megan said

"We have to hurry and warn the league. Megan bring in the ship and contact Batman and tell him that everything is alright. We headed back to the cave." She nodded everyone prepared to enter the ship except Beastboy, who had been staring at Raven ever since she took her hood off.

_What is that green boy staring at? I want to say something, but I don't want to lose my chance at stopping my father_, Raven thought as she pretended not to notice Beastboy staring at her

_She's kind of pretty. And she's my age too,_ Beastboy thought

"Come on team." Aqualad said as he entered the ship.

_**Back with Batman and the others**_

"What's wrong batman?" The three said in unison as Batman stopped walking.

"I just got a telepathic message from Miss Martian. She said that everything is fine and that their heading back with some information that's better to see than hear." Batman said as he sat back on the couch.

Flash ran to the kitchen to get a snack, while Robin and Batgirl headed to the training room to spar.

_**One hour later**_

The team arrived 20 minutes ago and it took Raven twenty minutes of explaining until Batman believed her.

"You guys stay in the cave. That's an order. Flash and I will head to Watchtower and discuss this with the league." Batman said as he and Flash headed to the teleporter.

"Hello Megan!" Megan said as she hit her forehead. "I forgot that we never introduced ourselves." She said

"I'm Robin." Robin said

"I'm Batgirl. You can call us Dick and Barbara. We're Batman's sidekicks." Batgirl said as Robin mentally berated Batgirl for giving away his secret identity without his permission.

"I'm Miss Martian, but everyone calls me Megan. I'm Martian Manhunter's Niece." Megan said

"I'm Superboy, but I'm called Conner sometimes. I'm a clone of Superman." Superboy said

"I'm Kid Flash, but everyone calls me Wally. I'm Flash's partner/ Nephew. " Wally said

"I'm Artemis. Green Arrow's sidekick/ Niece." Artemis said

"I'm Zatanna. My father was Zatara, but now he's Doctor Fate." Zatanna said. She was ok with this knowledge now. She wouldn't have her father around, but at least he would live a longer life with no worries.

"I Garfield, but people call me Beastboy. I'm Megan's blood brother." Beastboy said

"Blood brother?" Raven asked

"When we first met, I needed a blood transfusion. Megan gave me some of her blood so I would survive. The blood given gave me the ability to shape shift, but only into animals." He said, as Raven nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm Raven, but I guess you could call me Rachel Roth." Raven said

"Well welcome to the team Rachel." Beastboy said as she smiled

_Maybe he's not so weird after all. He's just young and hyperactive._ Raven thought

_Sweet, she smiled at me._ Beastboy thought

_**The next day**_

"Raven, you are officially a member of Young Justice." Batman said. He recently called the team and when they all arrived he made his announcement. The previous day saw him convincing, very easily, the league to allow Raven to join the team. With the threat of the demon Trigon on the way they wanted Raven on their side. This could give them an advantage against Trigon or a way to prevent him from destroying her home dimension and Earth.

"Really?" She asked

"Yes. You just like Zatanna, Beastboy and Aqualad will not have to go to school like the others." Batman said. Dick and Barbara went to Gotham Academy. Artemis transferred from Gotham Academy to Wally's school in Keystone city. Megan and Conner attended the local school in Happy Harbor.

"So why do I do while the others are in school?" Raven asked

"You stay in the cave and do whatever you want to entertain yourself. Lucky for you, you won't be alone. You'll have Zatanna, Aqualad, Flash and Beastboy here as well." Batman said

"Ok." She said. _Maybe I can get to know the other magical member of this team, the leader, and the green boy that was staring at me,_ Raven thought.

"You're going to need a secret identity though. Anything you want to recommend?" Batman asked

"Rachel Roth." Raven said as Batman nodded. The other members on the team, human identities' were Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Wally West, and Garfield Logan which are their real names. Conner Kent, Megan Morse, Jackson Hyde (Aqualad), and Cindy Brooks which were created names.

"Your first duty as a member of this team is to come with me and tell me everything you know about your father's intentions. Like how and when he plans to accomplish destroying Azarath and Earth." Batman said as he led Raven to the teleporter.

"Tell me she isn't the first member of this team to enter Watchtower." Wally asked

"Don't worry Wally. I'll make sure you're the next. Besides it's not like she's going to do anything but go to a meeting room." Flash said as Wally hung his head.

"It's alright Wally. While she's on Watchtower, you're going to be having fun." Artemis said as she grabbed his chin.

"Doing what?" He asked

"Beach party." Artemis said as Wally smiled at the thought and pulled her off to her room.

Superboy walked with Megan on his arm.

Batgirl and Robin ran to their respective rooms.

Zatanna, Aqualad, and Beastboy headed to their rooms too, but with a little less excitement than the others.

AN: Reminder plz review for Zatanna's pairing. You might also want to add this story to your favorites or story alert because the finale of this story with be very unexpected.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Young Justice**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_I used my last shield today,_ Superboy thought as the team entered the cave. The team had followed Chesire to acquire a briefcase that she had with her. It turned out to be a trap, but the team was able to defeat and capture them all, minus Chesire herself. They even managed to get the briefcase. Superboy had used his last shield to fight and Robin noticed his increase in speed and ability to fly.

"Oh Superboy. I know that you used your last shield. If you want more meet me at Santa Prisca" Lex Luthor called out to Superboy through his super hearing.

"Hey Superboy, I didn't know you could fly now." Robin said as the rest of the team looked at Superboy, shocked because they were too busy fighting to notice.

"I can't do this anymore." Superboy said as he stepped ahead of the motionless team and had his back to them

"What's wrong?" Megan asked

"I have something to tell you guys. A little while back I went to Cadmus labs. I found out that I was the second clone. The reason why I can't fly, run super-fast, use heat vision, or some of the other Kryptonian powers is because I'm a half breed. My human half comes from Lex Luthor." Superboy said to the now shocked faces.

"After I found this out, he gave me these shields which allow me to suppress my human DNA and use all the Kryptonian powers. They also make me angrier than normal. Lex also wants me to meet him at Santa Prisca." Superboy explained

"Well that's alright. If you could fly, sphere would get lonely with no one to ride her. Also you don't need super speed or heat vision to do what you do best." Robin said. After Robin's statement many were agreeing and adding their thoughts, which were positive.

"I guess its confession time. Who's next?" Wally said as he laid his elbow on Superboy's shoulder.

"I am." Megan said after much hesitation.

"I was just playing." Wally said quickly.

"No it is okay Wally. Ever since our mission in Qurac, Queen Bee has been blackmailing me because she knows what I really look like. She told me to meet her at Santa Prisca." Megan said

"Bald Megan." Robin said to fill in the blanks for Beastboy, Batgirl, Raven, Zatanna, Wally, and Aqualad who didn't go on that mission.

"No. I really look like this." Megan said as she changed into her White Martian form and everyone, minus Superboy, backed up.

"I hope you weren't keeping up this Megan persona for me though because I already knew." Superboy said

"You knew?" Megan asked

"Since Bialya. I was just waiting until you felt you were ready to tell me." Superboy said as he walked over and interlocked hands with Megan.

The team, who were shocked at first, got over it and got closer.

"I guess I'm next." Artemis said. She was the only one that didn't get closer to Megan, but not out of fear. She used the computer to pull up the holographic images of her mother, father, and sister in costume as Huntress, Sportsmaster, and Chesire.

"This is my family. Sportsmaster and Chesire want me to come to Santa Prisca too." Artemis said as she looked down

"So." Wally said

"Huh?" Artemis said

"I already knew. You're not them Artie." Wally said

"How and when did you find out?" Artemis asked

"A little after you joined the team. I did a background check and used my brain to come to the conclusion of who you were and where you came from." Wally said

"I've got an idea you guys." Robin said

"What is it Robin?" Aqualad asked

"Since they want you all to come, I think you should." Robin said as he started unveiling his master plan.

_**Two hours later at Santa Prisca**_

_Now Artemis!_ Megan thought as she reached out to Artemis.

Artemis shot some arrows at the creature that was about to grab Superboy. The plan had gone off perfectly; Sportsmaster believed that his daughter wanted to stop being a hero. Megan allowed Queen Bee to think that Megan was weak and willing to do what Queen said as long as she never revealed her secret. Robin anticipated Luthor to not believe Superboy, so he got Megan to wipe the code word from Superboy's mind so he couldn't be under Luthor's control.

_Move in guys, _Megan said loudly in her mind as the remainder of the team jumped into the fight.

The fight went almost perfectly for the team. They were able to capture Sportsmaster, Chesire, Queen Bee, the creature Superboy was fighting, Bane, and all the goons. Luthor was the only one to get away, but regardless the team saw this as a victory.

_**Back at the cave **_

"I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow." Beastboy said. He was hoping to that Batman might hear of their accomplishments and crack a small smile or something.

"Where have you guys been?" A voice called out from the shadows

"Whose there?" Robin and Aqualad said in unison.

"It's me, Red Arrow." Red Arrow said as he stepped forward.

"Oh." Robin said. Zatanna was the only girl staring at the boy.

"We took down and arrested a lot of villains." Beastboy said eagerly.

"I think we even grew more as a team." Wally said as he placed his arm around Artemis' waist.

"What are you doing here?" Batgirl asked

"The league is rounding up every hero on this planet. All younger than 18 are forced to join this team. The others are to join the league. Right now the team is celebrating the new heroes' induction ceremony and Batman's looking into the contents of the briefcase you guys brought in.

_**At Watchtower**_

Catwoman walked to the teleporter and typed in a code that Wonder Woman had given her. The teleporter shone and allowed Brother Blood to walk through.

"I'm the mole that Red Arrow was talking about?" Catwoman asked in hock as she awoke from a trance.

Brother Blood nodded until he noticed something that made his blood boil.

"NOOOOOOOO!" He yelled in anger.

AN: I know that it was Robin that knew Artemis's secret and that we have new heroes in Rocket and Icon. My story will probably be finished before the next episode so yeah. Review plz


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Young Justice**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"Catwoman where are Batman, Flash, and Superman?" Brother Blood asked as he looked around. Every member of the league was supposed to be here, but he noticed that three of the founding members were missing.

"I don't know, but wherever they are they are going to get you." Catwoman said

"I guess it's time to activate you're control device again." Brother Blood said as his eyes glowed red and Catwoman bowed like the rest of the leaguers.

_**With the Team**_

"Hey guys don't you think we should be hearing from Batman or Flash by now?" Robin asked. It was the next morning and the team was waiting to hear from Batman.

"You're right he should be here by now." Wally said

"Maybe he's still working on the contents of the briefcase." Red Arrow said

"Maybe Uncle John knows." Megan said as she attempted to reach out to his mind, but it didn't work

"Can reach him?" Superboy asked

"No I can't. He must be doing something that needs his full focus." Megan said

"Don't worry about it guys. This means we at least got the morning off." Beastboy said

"Garfield, you don't need a morning off." Raven teased. In the time since she joined the team, Beastboy bugged her constantly. She eventually just set him down and talked to him. Their conversation led to their better understanding of each other and their use of their personal names of Rachel and Garfield. She decided that that she would like to further a relationship with the green boy after they defeated her father.

"You really don't." A voice said from the shadows.

The team turned around and was shocked to see Batman, Superman, and Flash were standing looking at the team.

"What's going on Batman?" Batgirl asked

"Trigon has begun his strike on Earth." Batman said as the team gasped

"The entire Justice league, minus us three, is under the control of Brother Blood all thanks to the mole that Red Arrow was talking about." Superman said as Red Arrow looked more alert.

"The mole turned out to not be anyone on this team though. The mole was Catwoman, but she was under the same mind control that everyone else." Flash said

"What are we going to do without the rest of the league?" Raven asked

"We're going to strike back. I believe that if we take out Brother Blood we'll get the League back." Batman said.

Before Batman could continue the team was teleported out of the cave and onto the beach.

They were surrounded by three green Lanterns, Supergirl, Power Girl, The original Flash, Captain Marvel, and Dr. Fate.

"Hand over Raven and you won't be harmed." Dr. Fate said.

"Never." BB said as he changed into a T rex.

"Go!" Batman said as they fought against the mind controlled members of the league.

Superman and Superboy fought Power Girl and Supergirl.

Flash and Kid Flash fought the original Flash.

Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Red Arrow, and Artemis fought the three green lanterns.

Zatanna and Megan fought Dr. Fate.

BB, Raven, and Aqualad fought Captain Marvel.

John Stewart, Green Lantern, was able to break away from his fight with the non-powered heroes and place Raven in a green box, which was closing in on her and steadily filtering out air.

"Raven!" BB exclaimed as he tried to attack John Stewart with his Pterodactyl form, but Aqualad was thrown into him by Captain Marvel.

"We're ready Dr. Fate." Captain Marvel yelled

Dr. Fate, who was battling Zatanna and Megan, trapped them in a ball. He then proceeded to teleport himself and his mind controlled partners back to Watchtower.

"Ugh Raven." BB mumbled as he looked up and saw an unconscious Raven in the arms of John Stewart before they disappeared.

"We'll get her back." Batman said

"If it's the last thing I do…." BB said as he was getting angry

"Calm down BB. We will get her back." Aqualad said as he placed his arm on BB's shoulder.

The team reentered the cave and planned a stealth rescue mission on the Watchtower with Batman, Superman, and Flash being the distraction.

_**Later that night**_

The entire league was in the main hall of the league and that's where Batman planned to strike. He Superman and Flash were going to cause a big enough distraction so the team could free Raven before she was used to open the portal for Trigon. They also hoped to take out Brother Blood while they were there.

"Let's go." Batman said as the others nodded and batman threw some smoke bombs into the room.

_**With The Team**_

Batman had told the league to look in the prisoner holding cells at the bottom of Watchtower.

"Alright team, the holding cells are just around this corner." Aqualad said

"I detect no brain waves, but that might mean that Raven's still unconscious." Megan said

"I can some breathing, but only from one person." Superboy said

"I put a spell around us to be invisible to anyone over the age of 18." Zatanna said

"Let's go." Aqualad said as they walked around the corner.

There's Raven." BB said as he saw Raven on the floor.

"I got the door." Robin said as he proceeded to open the cell door.

"Too bad for you this is a trap." Raven said as she transformed into the Martian Manhunter

"Uncle John?" Megan said

"He's not alone." Dr. Fate said. He was standing with Catwoman.

"Team fall back." Aqualad said as Robin and Batgirl threw down some smoke bombs.

As they were running they noticed that Dr. Fate, Catwoman and Martian Manhunter were following them.

"Go I'll hold them off." Superboy said

"No keep going Superboy. I can handle them." Aqualad said as he pulled out his Water Bearers.

He jumped at Catwoman and easily knocked her out with his hard water swords.

He aimed his Water Bearers at Martian Manhunter and stunned him the electricity that he could create.

He turned to Dr. Fate and started charging at him. All his strikes were blocked by the shield that was created by Dr. Fate's magic.

Aqualad didn't notice that he had a shadow in the form of Martian Manhunter behind him.

_**With Robin and the others **_

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" A scream was heard.

"It's Aqualad." Robin said as he and Wally turned around

"We have to get out of here Dick." Batgirl said as she pulled Robin's arm.

"She's right. They could have backup and without Batman and the others we don't stand a chance." Artemis said as she grabbed Wally's arm

"We need to meet up with Batman and the others to regroup." Red Arrow said. He was pulling on Zatanna, who was still thinking about her father.

"We have to get out of here." Flash said as he sped into view.

"Where's Batman?" Robin and Batgirl asked

"And Superman?" Superboy asked

"I'll explain later let's go." Flash said as he slapped a shield on Superboy

"Use your super speed and let's go." Flash said as he grabbed Megan and Batgirl.

"Come on dude." Wally said as he grabbed Artemis and Zatanna.

Superboy nodded and grabbed Red Arrow and Robin.

BB transformed into a Kitty and hung onto Superboy as they headed for Megan's ship.

What do you think? I'll explain my reasons for doing everything this way next chapter. I think chapter nine will be the final one, but I might make a tenth chapter and/or epilogue.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own Young Justice**_

_**Chapter 9**_

"What happened up there?" Robin asked, still worried about Batman

"And where did you get the shield from?" Superboy added.

"Batman took one from you to analyze it. He's had it for a while and he told me that if the mission went wrong then I would get it to you and get you all out." Flash said

"What went wrong?" Batgirl asked, she was sitting next to Robin and she was also concerned about Batman

"Well other than the fact that we didn't get Raven and lost Aqualad. They knew we were coming and they set up perfectly. Brother Blood wasn't on Watchtower at all and the league was ready for our surprise attack. When we charged in we began fighting and we weren't doing too good. Batman immediately knew that our mission was a failure so he told me to find you guys and get out. They weren't harmed, but they are now under Brother Blood's control." Flash explained

"So what do we do now?" Kid Flash asked

"We have to be ready for when they strike us. I don't know much about Brother Blood, but what villain would really wait for the destruction of their enemies. When they come for us, most likely Raven won't be with them. And if we're lucky Brother Blood will be with Raven." Flash said

"What are you saying?" Superboy asked

"I'm saying that Robin is in charge when the league attacks. He can do that while Zatanna and I will track down Raven." Flash said

"I think I'm finally ready for this. I just hope I do better than last time." Robin said

"Don't worry Dick, everything will be alright." Batgirl said

"She's right Dick." Wally added.

"We trust in you boy blunder." Artemis said

"Yeah Rob." BB said as Megan, Superboy, and Red Arrow nodded at their trust of the teammate and new leader.

"Let's go." Flash said as he looked at Zatanna

"Kcart Nevar!" Zatanna said as he eyes glowed and a ball of light led the way. Flash scooped up Zatanna followed the ball.

_**At the fight **_

Robin was fighting Batman and was using his superior agility to dodge Batman's strikes. He also equaled Batman in strategy so batarangs and other items in their utilities belts were wasted because they used the same things at the same time.

Batgirl was struggling to fight Black Canary and Wonder Woman at the same time. She could match Black Canary blow for blow because of Batman's training, but he sonic scream was hard to avoid. Batgirl did manage to take Wonder Woman's lasso, but her super strength and flight was weighing heavily on Batgirl.

Wally was actually beating the original flash. His younger age and improved skill at hand to hand combat was making it easy. Besides, what no one really knew was that Wally was faster than Barry, but never really showed or admit it to anyone. Jay was barely keeping up and tiring easy.

Artemis could not do anything against the hawk couple. All her arrows missed and she was getting frustrated. Close range fighting also wouldn't help because of the weapons that they carried were stronger than her bow and it could electrocute her.

Superboy was having trouble fighting the pair of Superman and Captain Marvel without his shields. Lucky for him he had an ace up his sleeve that would help him win the fight.

Megan was having little trouble with her fight. She learned from Superboy how to use the raw strength her mind possessed to handler her Uncle easily. Dr. Fate was the problem.

Red Arrow and Green Arrow were as even as two superiorly skilled archers could be. Their arrows were canceling each other out and their close range battling was only tiring them out.

Beastboy was actually doing great against Aquaman and Atom. Atom thought that his ability to shrink would cause problems for the green skinned kid, but it actually caused BB to change into a spider often to hold him back. Aquaman was strong, but BB had a huge variety of animals to change into and his fighting style with each form he took.

_**With Flash and Zatanna**_

"Stop right there Blood. We're here to stop you and release Raven." Flash said as he put down Zatanna.

"Get away you fool. If I don't finish this ceremony who knows what will happen." Brother Blood said

"I don't care, as long as I get her out of here and take care of you." Flash said as he charged at Brother Blood.

Brother Blood wasn't much of a fighter so he had backup, not that he thought he would need it. Before Flash knew it, he was wrapped up by Plastic man.

That won't work on me." Flash said as he vibrated quickly and passed through Plastic man.

"Niatnoc Nam Citsalp!" Zatanna said as Plastic was placed in a ball by her magic.

"It's over Blood!" Flash said as he charged again at Blood, this time sure that Blood was alone. If Plastic man was your first source then you really didn't plan on being attacked.

_**Back with the Team**_

Robin tired out Batman before knocking him unconscious.

Batgirl had knocked out Black Canary and she was currently dodging Wonder Woman's strikes.

Wally and Artemis fought Hawkman and Hawkwoman. Flash knocked Hawkwoman out with a sneak attack and was currently double teaming Hawkman.

Superboy pulled out a Kryptonite ring and fought a one on one fight against Marvel. The Kryptonite didn't affect him because of his human DNA, but it put Superman on the ground. Superboy then knocked him out and fought an even fight against Captain Marvel.

Megan used her mind to knock both Manhunter and Fate unconscious.

Beastboy was able to defeat his two opponents and help Red Arrow beat Green Arrow.

"Good job guys." Flash said as he arrived with two females.

"Rachel!" BB said as he ran and hugged Raven, who hugged back and smiled

"Did you do it?" Robin asked

"Apparently he did because we have out free will back again. That was a good fight Dick." Batman said as he got up and smiled.

The rest of the league praised their opponents and good fight.

"I defeated Blood and rescued Raven before she could be used as a portal." Flash said as he received a smile from Wally, who had his arm around Artemis.

AN: How do you like it? This is my first completed story. I'll put up an epilogue tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own Young Justice**_

_**Epilogue**_

_**8 years later**_

"I, Batman, hereby accept you all into the Justice League." Batman said as League members stepped forward to hand cards to their newest members.

Batman handed Nightwing his League membership card. Batman really enjoyed the fight that he shared with Robin 8 years ago. Batman noticed Robin's potential and named him the official leader of Young Justice and also hinted to Robin about becoming his own hero. Dick is currently 21 years old.

Black Canary handed Blackbat her league membership card. Black Canary never had anyone match her blow for blow and she was really impressed. Black Canary trained with her often and it led to her following Dick's example and changing her hero name. Barbara is currently 21 years old.

Superman handed Superboy his league membership card. After their fight, Superman took more interest in Superboy and ended taking him to meet his parents and wife. They formed a father son relationship and all of Superboy's anger just subsided. Unlike Dick Superboy wanted to stay Superboy, but he now wears a costume similar to Superman's. Conner is currently 24 years old (technically 8 years and 16 weeks).

Martian Manhunter handed Miss Martian her league membership card. He was proud of his niece because she learned to control her abilities. She was better than him, but he had more experience. She remained Miss Martian instead of changing her name. Megan is currently 24 earth years old.

Green Arrow handed Red Arrow his League membership card. Green Arrow has always been proud of Red Arrow and their fight 8 years ago proved that he was as skilled as Green Arrow. Only time would tell if he became better than his former mentor. Roy is currently 26 years old.

Zatara handed Zatanna her league membership card. Dr. Fate allowed Zatara to be the one to hand his daughter the card, as long as Zatara would put the helmet back on tomorrow. Zatara was proud that his daughter was the one who tracked down Raven and played role in preventing Trigon's arrival on earth. At first he wanted to protect his daughter by keeping her off the team, but he was glad that she joined now. Zatanna is currently 22 years old.

Aquaman handed Beastboy his League membership card. Aquaman was impressed at his skill. Beastboy had only been a hero for less than a month and he was very adept with his power. Aquaman was embarrassed that he lost, but proud of the boy all the same. Garfield is currently 18 years old.

Wonder Woman handed Raven her League membership card. She didn't have any special experience with Raven 8 years ago, but she admired the girl's strength. Wonder Woman wanted to hand her the card because she was proud to have another strong female in the League. Rachel is currently 18 years old.

Hawkwoman handed Arrowette her League membership card. Hawkwoman was impressed at how she was able to hold out fighting Hawkwoman and Hawkman until Kid Flash came to help. And with the Hawks teamwork, that's normally hard to do. Artemis is currently 23 years old.

The Flash handed Impulse his League membership card. Flash has been proud of his partner/ Nephew for a long time now. He found out that he was faster than himself, but doesn't want to take that away from Flash. Flash even likes how he took initiative and created himself as his own hero. Wally is currently 23 years old.

Dick and Barbara, Conner and Megan were couples before the battle 8 years ago and are still running strong.

Dick and Barbara have a home together in Bludhaven. Conner and Megan have a place in Metropolis. They are like the Lois and Clark are their generation.

Zatanna and Roy, Garfield and Rachel weren't together before the battle, but not long after they formed a relationship and haven't looked back.

Zatanna and Roy have a place in Star city. Garfield has moved in with his mother, bringing Rachel with him. (He missed his mother and didn't like leaving her at home without him. He lived in the cave for 8 years. She currently has a boyfriend and they all plan to move to Jump City.)

Wally and Artemis, the two main characters, are living together in keystone city. Her mother has moved there too, but not with them. They are planning a marriage for the summer after his 24th birthday. Also Cheshire has given up being a villain and moved in with her mom. She wants to be a hero, but Artemis wants to be her mentor.

Aqualad did die when they assaulted Watchtower. The team has a day set aside where they grieve his death. Surprisingly in 8 years that day has held no mission for the team. Garth and Tula, Aqualad's best friend and ex girlfriend, always wonder would it be Garth in the grave had he went with Aquaman and Kaldur sayed behind. Nonetheless of what could have happened, they grieve for his loos too.


End file.
